Today Is The Day
by Shadow's Personal Assistant
Summary: The Master Emerald is gone. No trace. No clues. Nothing. Tails, despite being called 'too young' for the mission, heads out on his own to find it. As always, please REVIEW!
1. Heading Out

Tails wasn't sure what was going on, but the assumption that it was something of dire importance lingered on his mind. He watched as his older brother Sonic The Hedgehog and Knuckles The Echidna were discussing something behind the slightly closed door that lead into Sonic's room.

"Are you sure it's gone?" spoke Sonic.

"Positive! It just disappeared!" cried Knuckles.

"I bet its Eggman again!"

"Nope. He wouldn't be able to take it without making a scene. This time, there was no scene. No anything! Just –poof!- gone."

"What's wrong?" asked Tails as he poked his head through the door ever so slightly.

"The Master Emerald. It's gone. And I'm gonna kill whoever did took it-"

"Knux, please calm down. He's only 12!" cried the blue hedgehog.

"Sorry, it's just so weird. Just like that. Gone!" It was very appearent to the young fox that Knuckles was extremely stressed over the matter.

"I don't know what to say, bud." muttered Sonic. "I can't go out and help you find it."

"You just stay home and rest. Make sure that broken leg heals fast." said Knuckles, nodding to his friends wounded leg.

"What if I go out and help?" piped Tails, eager and ready to help.

"Sorry, buddy. But you're too young. God knows what could be out there." stated the Echidna.

Tails' eyes found their way to the ground and he walked out of the room, head hung low.

"Hey, Tails." said Sonic, swiveling his wheelchair around to face his brethren, who looked back at him with disappointed eyes.

"Your time will come. Don't worry about it." he spoke while wearing a grin.

Tails' expression lightened slightly and he smiled, then made his way back to his room.

…Later That Night…

"Whaddya mean 'not old enough?'" Tails asked himself, the events playing back in his young, adolescent mind. He slightly took offense to the remark, given that he had followed Sonic on some of his craziest adventures, and had successfully walked away with only a few minor bruises.

The fox looked out the window. He was brave, intelligent, a master navigator/inventor. He knew that he was invaluable on any team. However, according to Knuckles, he wasn't 'old enough.' It angered him, filling the younger brother of Sonic with a sense of determination. Tails knew he could find the Master Emerald just as well as that treasure hunter.

His thoughts went on and on, rambling on the subject, when suddenly, he made a most fateful decision:

He, Miles 'Tails' Prower, would go out on his own and find the Master Emerald, completely on his own.

No help.

Just him.

Tails began packing up a backpack full of supplies. Food, water, a first aid kit, and a few little nicknacks.

He then walked down the stairs, making sure not to make any sounds to alert Sonic of his departure (Knuckles had left a little bit earlier).

In fact, Tails' older brother was fast asleep in his wheelchair. He had fallen into a deep slumber in front of the television, which projected on to the hedgehog's eyelids

The fox took a final look at his brethren one last time.

"Bye, Sonic. I'll be back soon." He whispered.

And then Tails, alone and armed with only his intelligence and twin tails, began his journey into the world beyond the Green Hill Zone…

…The Next Day…

"Whew, made it!" Tails said to himself as he flew to the top of an incredibly high hill. It was an oddly sunny day, and the young adventurer had made his way into the Mystic Ruins. He stopped and took a swig from his water bottle, that unfortunately was almost depleted of its liquid contents.

He inspected his surroundings. Tails noticed the temple, saw the outline of Station Square in the distance-

[What are you doing here, lifeform?]

Tails spun around and found himself looking up directly into the eyes of none other than-

"Metal Sonic!" he shrieked, obviously scared.

[Repeat: What are you doing here, lifeform?] spoke the Sonic-lookalike.

"I… uh… I was…er… damn, uh…" Tails sputtered a few odd sounds, unable to speak in the presence of his brother's greatest rival.

Metal Sonic simply looked down upon him, awaiting the answer that might never come.

Then, Tails regained himself, took a deep breath, and quietly said "I'm off to find the Master Emerald, for it has disappeared from its rightful place on Angel Island."

He then flinched, putting his arms and shielding his eyes, hoping that the answer he'd presented to Metal Sonic wouldn't cause the robot to end his life.

Metal Sonic said and did nothing for a few seconds.

Then, it spoke:

[Good luck.]

Then, in an amount of time that would make the original jealous, Metal Sonic flew off to one undisclosed location or another.

Tails slowly moved out of his admittedly lame defensive pose, and watched the robot zoom away in to the forest.

"Odd…" he muttered to himself. It was weird that Metal Sonic would exchange such words. Tails continued to ponder this as he made his way to the temple of the Master Emerald on Angel Island.

…That Night…

The stars shone brightly. They seemed to calm Tails, still thinking about his adventure earlier with Metal Sonic. He watched as satellites made their way across the sky. He even was able to point out the abandoned Space Colony ARK. He fondly remember the madness that took place aboard that particular vessel…

"HEY!"

Tails fell backwards from the log he was sitting on, then looked up.

It was only Big and his sidekick Froggy.

"Tails! Nice to see you again!" said the purple cat, waddling over to him while trying not to touch the fire Tails had spent an hour trying to make.

"Hey, Big. Nice to see you as well." Tails said nonchalantly.

"So," Big said as he sat down next to the fox. "What are you doin' out here in the Mystic Ruins?"

"Well, I'm trying to find the Master Emerald." He said quietly. "It disappeared without a trace from Angel Island. Knuckles has no idea what happened to it."

"Well, if it helps, I saw a green glowing a while ago."

Tails perked up and the sound of these words.

"WHAT? YOU DID?" cried the fox.

"Yup! It was moving along at a fast pace just a while ago. I couldn't see who or what was carrying it."

"Which direction was it heading?"

"Uh…" the obese cat thought for a second. "That-a way." He said finally, pointing North.

"Thankthankyouthankyou!" screamed Tails, packing up his things and flew up into the sky, heading in the direction Big showed him.

"Hey, you forgot to put out your fire!" cried Big.

"You enjoy it! From me to you!" replied the fox.

_Finally, the Emerald is mine, _thought Tails as he flew off into the night in pursuit of the Master Emerald.

A Note From The Author

Mkay, so, this was a story I write up ages ago, but forgot about. I did write a second chapter, however, something on my computer went screwy on me, so I ended up losing it. I remember how it went so I'll write that up ASAP.

PLEASE REVIEW!

-Fifteen Himself


	2. The Brother Stirs

A Note From The Author

I totally overhauled this bad boy. I changed up the story. Plus, this was originally meant to be the last chapter, but I thought that would ended the story too soon, so this is only the second chapter. Chapter 3 is in its infant stages as I write this, still being conceived in my mind. Please, review!

-Fifteen Himself

The day wore a bright sky, blue and clouldless. Flickies were singing their repetitive song, not giving a care. Indeed, it was a bright day. Tails smiled as he saw all this things before him. But, he could not stop to admire the beauty that was his surroundings, for the young fox was off on an important mission. One that earn him the respect of those who surrounded him in his life. Indeed, it was a daunting task-retrieving the Master Emerald from an unknown assailant-but Tails was determined to prove himself to Knuckles, Sonic, everyone. He often did worry about his older brother, the blue hedgehog who was stuck at home with a broken leg. It prevented from getting out of the house, which meant total immobility was the exact definition of 'personal hell' in his terms.

As Tails thought about this, he suddenly made a realization:

"Crap! I didn't leave a note for Sonic! Aw, man, he's gonna be so mad!"

The yellow twin-tailed child simply stopped in his tracks as he began to form a mental picture of his brethren's current state…

…Meanwhile, back at the Green Hill Zone…

"TAILS! TAAAAIIIIILLLLLSSSS! TAILS, WHERE ARE YOU!?" screamed Sonic, calling out in the cruel world.

He had awoken to find his little brother missing, along with a few of his things. There was no note to alert him of his possible whereabouts, no way of knowing if he was alone or not. Sonic had grown extremely worried, and as a result, he had alerted all of his closest allies, instructing them on his situation-nay, _crisis_- and to go forth and search for the young fox. Everyone answered the distress call: Shadow, Rouge, the Babylon Rouges, the Chaotix Agency, the Freedom Fighters, Silver and Blaze, every damn person-or droid, in Omega's case-Sonic could possibly think of had shown up to assist the distressed hedgehog in finding his brother.

As the azure one debriefed the massive search party, two figures appeared on the outskirts of the property in which Sonic and Tails had called 'home.'

The first of the two was a floating, dead lookalike of Sonic. The other, a morbidly obese purple cat.

Sonic noticed their presence then beckoned them closer to the front porch in which he sat while confined to his wheelchair.

[Greetings, rival.] spoke Metal Sonic in his haunting, metallic tone.

"Hiya!" boomed Big, his low voice slightly rumbling the ground on which everyone stood.

"What do you what?" growled Sonic, who had no time for these two and was trying to organize a search party.

[We have information pertaining to Miles Prower. I intercepted a distress call in regards to his disappearance.] the Sonic lookalike spat out his words like a typical Robotnik creation.

"We saw him yesterday! Didn't we, Froggy?" said Big, nodding to his sidekick frog who croaked in agreement.

(To the side, Shadow grumbled "Dumb frog." Rouge proceeded to elbow him.)

Sonic's eyes lit up. "Where?! Where did you see Tails?!" he demanded.

[I last saw Miles Prower at exactly 5:23 P.M. He stated he was searching for the 'Master Emerald.'] Metal Sonic said simply, not twitching, not moving, just floating, his arresting voice getting taken in by everyone present.

"Yeah, he had set up camp a few short moments away from my hideaway. But then I told him that I had seen a green glow moving fast through the woods, he took off in the same direction!"

Suddenly, Knuckles ran right up to Big.

"What?! A green glow!? WHERE?!" he cried, grabbing the cat by his collar and yanking the feline down to the point where the two of them were level with each other.

"Knuckles! Calm down!" said Sonic, putting a hand on the Echidna's shoulder. "Whereabouts were you when you saw him?" asked the blue hedgehog, leaning in on Metal Sonic.

The two were now inches away from each other, and given their intense rivalry, anything was possible.

Metal Sonic said nothing for a brief few moments when-

[Mystic Ruins.]

Sonic lengthened the distance between him and his rival, slowly nodding.

"You hear that?" he cried to the search party. "Mystic Ruins. That's where we'll start our search. I'd lead, but given my current state, that won't be happening. Shadow!"

The black hedgehog straightened up to the sound of his name.

"Take Metal, the Rouges and Fighters. Knuckles, take Big, Chaotix and and the rest. Shadow's team will sweep the western regions. Knuckles' the east. And NO ONE is taking a brake until we find Tails!" he growled.

Everyone just nodded in understanding and acceptance of the orders.

They split into their assigned groups and then mobilized immediately.

Sonic watched as the two teams moved out and disappear into the horizon.

All he could do now is pray… pray for Tails… pray something hasn't happened to him… pray that he was still alive…

…Meanwhile…

Tails struggled with the map. He wasn't too sure where he was. He had been following the alleged direction of the 'glowing green light' Big had described to him. "Wasn't that hill there… wait, where's this pond… what?"

Suddenly-THUD!

The young fox's vision slowed was consumed by an eerie, deathly blackness.

And with that, Tails fell to the ground.

Unconscious.

A dark looming figure smirked as he saw the helpless child he had subdued fall to the unforgiving ground.

"Silly Tails, this is no place for children." He growled

He then picked up the fox and took him away, carrying him under one arm…

While carrying the Master Emerald under the other.


	3. Confrontation Leads To Resolution

A blue hedgehog watched the television screen with bloodshot and tiresome eyes. A whiskey bottle hung empty in his gloved hand. His figure slumped drastically, deflated pupils focusing on the images being projected. A news announcer began speaking of some pointless story or whatever. His eyes began close ever so slowly when-

"Sonic!"

A red echidna burst through the door.

"We found him."

The blue hedgehog rotated his wheelchair to face his visitor.

"Where." He grunted rather harshly.

The echidna gave no reply.

"WHERE?!" shrieked the hedgehog.

The echidna bowed his head.

"Under a rock."

Sonic stared at him, his eyes softening.

"Wh..what?"

"He was crushed. Fell on top of the poor soul."

Sonic looked around his guest to find a young cream-colored rabbit crying her eyes out.

"Knuckles… you… you're not kidding?" he muttered, slowly beginning to sob, his eyes filling uncontrollably with tears.

Knuckles nodded. "I'm sorry."

Sonic lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Go."

"Son-"

"GO!" he screamed.

Knuckles was about to put a hand on his friend's trembling shoulder, but then recoiled it into a fist.

He closed his eyes and said "I'm sorry we couldn't get to him in time."

He then walked out to console the weeping rabbit.

"Tails…" whispered Sonic. "Please… no…"

…A Few Hours Earlier…

A light.

Tails squinted his eyes at the sight of the piercing orb.

He surveyed his surroundings.

It was a cave, cold and damp. Moisture dripped from the roof, performing for the fox a bleak, complex tune.

"Ah, the innocent has awakened." spoke a sly, malevolent voice.

From the shadows came a figure, familiar yet alien. A dark aura surrounded him, complete with poisonous eyes, penetrating Tails' soul with merciless evil.

"Hello, Miles Prower." It spoke with a venomous tone.

"Who are you?" asked Tails, scared for his young life.

"I am Mephiles, dear child. And you unfortunately have stumbled upon my domain."

Tails sensed his eyes widen with fear. He had heard of this being, but had only heard horror stories. And by the looks of it, the stories were true.

Mephiles smirked. "You seem scared, Miles. Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you… yet."

Tails could only watch in fear as the dark one made his way over to the wall. The fox wanted to run away, but alas, he was chained to the wall.

"Now, now, don't make a fuss. We wouldn't want you to strain yourself now, would we?" Mephiles spoke with a seemingly calm voice; however, there was a growling undercurrent to his words. Tails gagged on the pungent stench that bled from the dark one's maw.

"What do you want from me?" asked the vulpine.

"As I mentioned earlier, you've stumbled upon my domain. Now, you must be punished. But before we go on with the show…" Mephiles' voice slightly dropped, and then he continued. "Why, pray tell, were you on my grounds?"

Tails was faced with a split decision.

Option numero uno: explain his mission and possibly be killed.

Option numero dos: lie and possibly be killed.

_Well, this is nice, _thought the dual-tailed fox.

"Not talking, are we? That shall soon change." Mephiles growled. He then made a quick forward movement with his head and bit down on his neck. Tails let out a scream of pain as he felt the blood run down his neck, staining his fur.

"There we go." said the demonic being. "Now is an answer in order?"

Still wincing, Tails' head sank to a hanging position. "I'm on a self-appointed mission to retrieve the Master Emerald and return it to its rightful place at Angel Island." he confessed.

"Hmm. Good boy." Mephiles smirked. "Where, might I ask, do you think the Emerald is?"

The young fox attempted to scan the room. He then noticed a green glow. His eyes widened, and Mephiles laughed as he saw this.

"Well done, child. You're smarted than I originally thought."

Using all his strength, Tails brought his head up to the demon's, and stared him in the eyes.

"You won't get away with this." He growled into Mephiles' face. "I will return the Emerald to its home."

Mephiles leaned in closer. The captive and his captor were now inches- nay, centimeters- away from each other.

"And how, child, will you do that?" asked Mephiles, his venomous eyes piercing Tails' own sky blue orbs.

"Because… I broke the chains."

And with that, Tails tackled the demon. The fox wasn't kidding: he did break the chains. He wasn't sure how (no one really is), but he had managed, and was now attacking the demon.

Unfortunately, Mephiles was MUCH stronger. He threw Tails against the wall.

"FOOLISH CHILD!" he growled.

Tails then launched himself, with the assistance of his namesake, back at him.

But he missed.

Intentionally, though.

Mephiles never saw it coming, but Tails, using his superior mathematic skills, had calculated the correct flight path needed to not only avoid Mephiles while at the same time, grab the Master Emerald and, on top of all that, make his way out the cave. All in one simple path-

"Not so fast, Miles." Mephiles caught the vulpine by one of his tails.

The Master Emerald flew out of Tails' hands and was projected out of the cave.

"NO!" screamed Tails and Mephiles in unison.

They then began racing towards the entrance/exit, clawing, biting, and kicking at each other, trying to prevent the other to getting to the Emerald first.

Fortunately, Tails beat Mephiles to the outdoors. He immediately began hunting down the absent Emerald when suddenly, a large dark shadow loomed over him.

He looked up behind him, and there was Mephiles.

With a large boulder in hand.

Which was positioned right under the poor child.

Tails tried to escape his aim, but alas, the fox had been gotten tangled within a group of vines.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed, trying ever so desperately to escape the green entrapment.

He then returned his vision to the hovering demon, who was presenting a hateful, sadistic grin.

"It appears you have met your end. Good-bye, Miles Prower."

He dropped the rock.

Right on top of Tails.

"AHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed the vulpine child, shrieks of pain erupting from his crushed body. The rock had taken up a fatal residence over two-thirds of his body. "MEPHILES YOU BASTARD!" he shrieked.

The one the comment was aimed towards only smirked in satisfaction.

"Silly child." He said. And then he flew off, leaving Tails for the reaper.

...Back To The Present…

Sonic rode his wheelchair out of the comforting darkness of his home in order to address his now-returned search parties.

They were all gathered in a half-circle around Tails' corpse that was being cried over by Cream and Cosmo.

Sonic scooted over to the other side of the cadaver.

He looked so peaceful, lying in the sun in an eternal slumber, with a beautiful soft glow coming from his hand-

"Hey, what's this?" perked up Sonic, bending down out of his mobile confinement to grab the mysterious light. To everyone's surprise, it was none other then-

"The Master Emerald!" cried Knuckles as Sonic held it up for the lot of them to see.

Sonic grinned weakly. "Tails, you sly fox. You actually did it. I wonder how though…"

…Flashback to Tails Under The Rock…

Tails tried to move, but it was useless. His right hand was free, however his left was crushed under the weight of the boulder. He felt his lungs gasping for oxygen, his heart struggling to keep going, and his vision slowly leaving him.

"This… is… it…" he gasped as he gave up on trying to move about. "I've… failed… Sonic… forgive… me…" he choked out his words painfully. Then, something caught his eye. He lifted his slightly to investigate further.

A green glow?

It couldn't be.

Could it?

"The emerald!" he gagged. Within his reach, as well. Tails grabbed it, using the last of his energy. He then brought in close for him to inspect.

"Well… I'll be-COUGH COUGH- damned…" he whispered with a faint smile. He put it into his backpack's tiny opening (it had been on him the whole time) and closed the flap.

Tails the proceeded to rest his back on the ground. "Heh… I knew… I wasn't too… young…"

And those were the final words Miles Prower spoke before his mortal spirit left to join the land beyond the heavens.


End file.
